1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant feeding systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to breast milk feeding and storage systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Breast pumps and storage containers are known in the art. The conventional devices and methods require a user to pump breast milk into a rigid, reusable container and then pour the breast milk into a separate storage sac. The storage sac is typically sealed with a clip or twist tie and then placed in a refrigerator for storage. These devices and methods suffer from the drawback of requiring multiple containers, as well as requiring the pouring of the breast milk from one container to another container. This requires additional clean up and adds the risk that the breast milk may be wasted if it is spilled or contaminated during the process.
Additionally, the conventional devices and methods then require a user to remove the clip or twist tie from the storage sac and pour the breast milk into a feeding bottle to feed the baby. These devices and methods again suffer from the drawbacks of requiring additional cleanup, the risk of spilling the breast milk and the risk of contamination during the process.
Given the time spent and the difficulty encountered in obtaining breast milk using a breast pump, the loss of breast milk due to spillage or due to contamination, is of concern in this process. Additionally, given the health implications for an infant, the cleanliness and sterilization of the components of the system are of great concern in this process.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an infant feeding system that reduces the number of containers necessary for feeding and storage of breast milk.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an infant feeding system that reduces the risk of spillage or contamination due to the use of multiple containers.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an infant feeding system that reduces the amount of clean up due to the use of multiple containers.
The above objects and advantages of the present invention are provided by a breast milk feeding and storage system comprising a liner having an open end, a holder having an open end, and an adapter system. The liner open end and the adapter system are engageable with the holder open end to allow a user to selectively insert breast milk into the liner, feed the breast milk from the liner or store the breast milk in the liner. Preferably, the adapter system has a liner ring, a pump ring, a nipple ring and a storage cap. More preferably, the liner and the liner ring are engageable with the holder open end, the pump ring is engageable with the liner ring and a breast pump for inserting the breast milk into the liner, the nipple ring is engageable with the liner ring and a nipple for feeding the breast milk from the liner, and the storage cap is engageable with the liner ring for storing the breast milk. Most preferably, the holder open end, liner ring, pump ring, nipple ring and storage cap are threadingly engageable.